Omegathon
Omegathon is a biannual tournament set in the Penny Arcade Expo. Twenty pre-registered combatants enter the ring and attempt to claim the title of Omegathon Champion and take home the grand prize. Omegathon I The very first Omegathon occured at Penny Arcade Expo 2004, where the twenty combatants arrived to have an all-out brawl. Contestant List * Kevin Potter (Runner-up) * Sean Celaya (Winner of Omegathon I) Game List * Diceland. * Halo for the Xbox. * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Gamecube. * Dance Dance Revolution. * Doom for the PC. * PONG for the Atari. Omegathon II The second Omegathon occured at Penny Arcade Expo 2005.Twenty Omeganauts participated. Game List *Diceland 4 tables of 4 people. Loser of each table went to final table. Two lowest scores at final table were eliminated. *Mariokart: Double Dash 1 8 Kart (16 person) race in Wario Stadium. 7th and 8th place karts eliminated. *Quake Lowest 4 frag scores eliminated *Karaoke Revolution One of four songs: Flashdance... What A Feeling, Careless Whisper, Beat it, or Someday. The competition takes place in a packed theater, before Saturday night's concert. Four 1 on 1 sing offs... winners continued. *Katamari Damacy Roll the biggest Katamari they can, and the two smallest Katamari drop. *Combat. Best of 3 games. Prize A complete collection of every NES game. Omegathon III The third Omegathon occured at Penny Arcade Expo 2006 Game List *Dice Land *Geometry Wars *Quake II *Guitar Hero *Mario Kart DS *Tetris Prize A brand new 2006 Scion xB in Black Sand Pearl, featuring a game geek's dream package of a flipdown 15" widescreen monitor, Xbox 360 Premium System, 6-speaker sound system with CD/MP3 player, custom taillights and wheels with low-profile tires. Omegathon IV The fourth Omegathon occurred at Penny Arcade Expo 2007. Contestant List *Ben Gray (Runner-up) *Ryan Zack (Winner of Omegathon IV) Game List * Jenga *Calling All Cars *Quake 3 Arena *Rock Band *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords *Halo 3 Prize $5000 prize money and an all-expenses-paid trip for two to Tokyo Game Show in September, 2007. Omegathon V The fifth Omegathon occurred at Penny Arcade Expo 2008. Game List *Peggle *Boom Blox *Geometry Wars *Rock Band 2 *Jenga *Vs Excite Bike Prize Expenses-paid trip to Tokyo Game Show Omegathon VI The sixth Omegathon occurred at Penny Arcade Expo 2009. Game List *Mario Kart Wii *Bookworm Adventures *Halo 3: ODST *The Beatles: Rock Band *Connect Four *Skee Ball Prize Expenses-paid trip to Tokyo Game Show Omegathon VII The seventh Omegathon occurred at Penny Arcade Expo East 2010. Unlike previous Omegathons, this was a pairs competition. Omeganaughts were randomly selected at the end of the keynote address then were randomly paired. The teams stayed together throughout the contest. Game List *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ** Two teams raced at once, with the winner advancing. *Geometry Wars 2 *Rock Band 2 **Kenny Rogers's "The Gambler" The four remaining teams were put together to form two bands. The two teams in the winning band advanced to the final. * NES Relay Race ** Get 50 coins in Super Mario Bros., 1500 points in Rad Racer, clear 10 lines in Tetris and clear the first level of Contra WITH the Konami code active. Due to technical difficulties, the composition had to be restart multiple times. Prize All-expense paid trip to Leipzig. Omegathon X The 10th Omegathon occured at Penny Arcade Expo Prime 2011. Omeganauts were randomly selected by phone call a month in advance. Game List Round 1, 20 to 16 - Double Dash on Gamecube. Round 2, 16 to 12 – Bananagrams Round 3, 12 to 8 - Lumines Live! on Xbox 360 Round 4, 8 to 4 - Dance Central 2, Xbox 360 Round 5, 4 to 2 - Portal 2 (Console) Round 6, 2 to 1 - Zelda, Original NES Prize $5000 check and all-expense paid trip to Tokyo, Japan for Tokyo Game Show 2011. Omegathon XII The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo Prime 2012. Game List Round 1, 20 to 16 - Geometry Wars: Retro Evolved 2, 4-Player Competitive King *Due to only 18 participants arriving at PAX, two Omeganauts received a bye round and two of the bottom four were eliminated in a losers bracket match. Round 2, 16 to 12 - Kerplunk, 4-Player *For each match, the Omeganaut with the most dropped marbles after two games is eliminated. *The bottom two Omeganauts in the last scheduled match tied leading to a sudden death, first-marble-to-drop faceoff. BeyondCelery prevailed, eventually reaching the final round. Round 3, 12 to 8 - Tony Hawk HD, Single Player Sessions *Three two-minute attempts on the Warehouse. Lowest score of the three gets dropped from the total. Four lowest total scores get eliminated. Round 4, 8 to 4 - Dance Central 3, Team One-on-One Battles *Omeganauts split into two teams and paired off in one-on-one dance offs. Lowest cumulative team score eliminated the entire team. *Round was delayed due to technical issues with the lighting in the Paramount theater interfering with the Kinect sensor. Round was played later that night in the queue room. Round 5, 4 to 2 - Team Giant Bananagrams *Velcro Bananagrams tiles were used on felt panels on the wall. *The team that claimed the completion of their puzzle first lost when the other team successfully challeged the word "boe". Round 6, 2 to 1 - Trials Evolution, Custom RedLynx-created course "Rainslick Precipice" *Remaining Omeganauts, Valkyrion and BeyondCelery, took turns trying to complete the course given 5 faults. After each 10 minute period, the number of faults was increased. *On the first attempt at 15 faults, BeyondCelery completed the course, but Valkyrion was given the chance to best her time, which he was able to do by only a few seconds, clinching the title. Prize All expenses paid trip to Tokyo Games Show for two, $3000. Omegathon XIII The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo Prime 2013. Game List Round 1: Zombie Dice Round 2: Battleblock Theater Round 3: Geometry Wars 2 Round 4: Reverse Jenga Round 5: Peggle 2 Final Round: Spy Party Omegathon PaxAus 2013 The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo Aus 2013. Teams of 4 were formed for the first day of competition(First 2 rounds). Game List Round 1: Geometry Wars Round 2: Win, Lose, Draw(Pictionary Style Game using only videogame references) Round 3: Portal (Timed Speed Runs) Round 4: Defense Grid Final Round: Giant Jenga * Best of 3 Rounds - Final score: 2 to 1. * Champion: Desparis * Runner-up: Edgemaster Omegathon XIV The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo Prime 2014. Game List Round 1: Get Bit * 20 Omeganauts, including the Runner Up from Omegathon XIII: Lt. Hummus * Players were split into 4 groups of 5. * Change to default rules: After revealing the card played, flip it face down for the rest of the round (until you pick it up again). * The first player to become knocked out of the game is removed. Round 2: Towerfall Ascension * 16 Omeganauts * Players were split into 4 groups of 4. * Change to default rules: Big Head Mode, Exploding Corpses. * Upon finishing the match (10 kills), the player with the least amount of kills was eliminated. * In two cases, ties for the least amount of kills were settled in 1v1 deathmatches. Round 3: Super Avalanche 2 * 12 Omeganauts * Players had 2 attempts to set their highest climb, unlimited time. * Bottom 4 scores were eliminated. Round 4: JS Joust * 8 Omeganauts * 7 players played 8 rounds, each player taking a one round bye. * The first/second/third/fourth/fifth/sixth/seventh player to be eliminated received 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 points. * Bottom four scores were eliminated. Round 5: Mario Kart: Double Dash * 4 Omeganauts * Players were paired up and put on networked GameCubes. * Random selection from all available tracks, and random characters/carts for each race. * First pair to 10 wins moves on to the final round. Final Round: Pac-Man * 2 Omeganauts, Amlethus and doc * Players had one quarter to get a high score. Best 2 out of 3 rounds wins. * doc beats Amlethus' score in round one, and sets a score in round 2 that Amlethus is not able to beat. * Runner Up: Amlethus, will return for Omegathon XV at PAX Prime 2015. * Champion: doc Prize An expenses-paid trip to Tokyo Game Show or a cash prize of equal value. Omegathon PaxAus 2014 The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo Aus 2014. Game list: Round 1: Ikaruga * 20 Omeganauts * First level in teams of two. * Bottom two teams in points are eliminated. Round 2: Kerplunk * 16 Omeganauts Round 3: Towerfall Ascension * 12 Omeganauts * Change to default rules: Big Head Mode, Exploding Corpses. Round 4: Operation * 8 Omeganauts * Change to default rules: Pieces were wrapped in aluminium foil, 5 seconds added to time for each buzz. * 4 Omeganauts with the longest time to complete are eliminated. Rond 5: Battleblock Theater * 4 Omeganauts * Best out of 3 in mode "Ball game" Final Round: Combat on Atari 2600 * Two Omeganauts * Best out of 5 * Champion: Edgemaster * Runner-up: IsaKiko Prize: Trip to any other PAX in the following year or AUD 3000. Omegathon Pax South 2016 The Omegathon of Penny Arcade Expo South 2016. Game list: Round 1: Beautiful Katamari * 20 Omeganauts * Largest Katamari within 3 Minutes. * Bottom four are eliminated. Round 2: Kerplunk * 16 Omeganauts * 4 groups of 4 * The one with the largest marble count at the end of the game for each group is eliminated. Round 3: Geometry Wars (Actual competition was in Geometry Wars 2) * 12 Omeganauts * 4 groups of 3 * 4 different game modes with 1st getting 10 points, 2nd getting 7 points and 3rd getting 4 points. * Game Modes used: * Lowest score total of the group after 4 different game modes is eliminated. Round 4: Super Avalanche 2 * 8 Omeganauts * Endless Mission Mode used. * Climbing Height was used as evaluation. * 4 Omeganauts with the lowest climb height are eliminated. Round 5: Lumines Live * 4 Omeganauts * Score Attack Mode used. * 15 minute limit. * Lowest 2 scores eliminated. Final Round: Goldeneye * Two Omeganauts * One hit kill, automatic weapons. * Best 2 out of 3 sets, Must score 10 kills in a set. * Champion: Palpitatertot * Runner-up: Rugpisser Prize: Trip to any other PAX in the following year